The security of today's networks has become increasingly important in the presence of growing technological complexity and'heightened threats that can disrupt business and cause downtime. One important place to enforce security is at a host (e.g., mobile device, server, client device, or other endpoint device). The threats associated with hosts, and in particular the growing number of mobile devices, open a whole new set of security concerns. A compromised host can present a risk to the network or other hosts in the network. Thus, it is important for a complete approach to network security to include visibility into the host environment.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.